Ma consolation
by Dribblyrusk
Summary: …Sa phrase résonne dans ma tête, sans vouloir cesser. C’est toujours ce qu’on dit quand quelqu’un est mort « il a l’air de dormir »… pour en savoir plus, venez lire. Toujours aussi nul en résumé
1. Pov John

**Titre **: Ma consolation

**Rating **: ché pas encore, entre Pg- 13 et Nc-17 ( une bonne fourchette…mdr)

**Genre **: drame, avec une touche d'humour

**Couple** : mcshep ( un pré-slash je dirai…mais ca pourrait changer..enfin peut-être)

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, je n'écris que pour le plaisir d'écrire, et de faire grandir ces deux garçons…

**Résumé** : …Sa phrase résonne dans ma tête, sans vouloir cesser. C'est toujours ce qu'on dit quand quelqu'un est mort « il a l'air de dormir »…

**note:** Le titre est...je sais jamais choisir un titre, donc il se pourrait qu'il change en cours de route...oui je sais, j'ai pas terminé l'autre, mais promis, celle-là aura une fin...sur l'impératrice se sèche un peu...pas étonnant vu que ca fait un an que je la traine...ceci mes chers amis, est mon premier slash...enfin préslash...enfin je sais pas encore...on verra...et pour ceux et celles qui raffolent de Nc...oublié...même si j'en suis capable...je préfère les lire que les écrire...donc ben bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 – POV JOHN**

J'appréhende le moment où j'atteindrai le laboratoire de Rodney. D'ailleurs sans le vouloir, j'ai pris le plus long chemin pour m'y rendre. Cogitant à la manière de tourner le tout pour mieux faire passer la nouvelle. Mais comment annoncer à quelqu'un le décès d'un proche ? Oh dieu que je haïs cette tâche, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me revois dans ce bureau. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et pour cause : à chaque fois que j'y vais c'est soit pour une mauvaise nouvelle, soit pour discuter d'un futur incertain avec Elizabeth. Dès que j'ai vu son visage en entrant, j'ai su que ce pressentiment que j'avais eu depuis mon réveil n'était pas à mettre sur le compte de la demi-bouteille de Vodka de la veille. Je me suis assis en silence, tout en l'observant chercher ses mots comme moi en ce moment. Finalement elle m'a regardé et m'a annoncé la nouvelle sans détours. Je me souviens être resté comme un poisson hors de l'eau, essayant de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait, enfin si, je crois avoir lâché un « mon dieu » ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je me rappelle avoir regardé fixement mes chaussures quand elle m'a prié d'aller le dire à McKay. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai supplié du regard de ne pas me demander cela, mais elle est restée sur ses positions. « Mieux qu'il le sache par son meilleur ami » m'a-t-elle lancé comme argument. Elle a peut-être raison, mais n'est-elle pas aussi son amie ?

Je soupire, à en fendre une pierre, comme diraient les écrivains. Si seulement j'en étais un, je pourrais tourner le tout en forme littéraire, plus facile à faire passer de par l'élégance de la tournure, la perfection du style et dénoué d'hésitation, mais je ne suis pas un écrivain, seulement un militaire, non même pas, juste John…John Sheppard. A ca m'avance bien, je sais au moins où j'en suis avec moi-même. Mon pas est lent, étrangement long, j'ai l'impression de marcher et de me forcer à m'arrêter pour faire demi-tour. Sur ma route, je ne croise pas beaucoup de monde, dieu soit loué, je n'aurais pas supporté de leur expliquer pourquoi j'étais aussi pâle qu'un mort, pourquoi je ne cessais de soupirer comme un bœuf ou encore de trembler de nervosité. Manquerait plus que je ronge mes ongles jusqu'au sang.

J'arrive au détour du couloir qui mène vers les laboratoires. Mon malaise augmente à chaque pas, de plus j'entends la voix forte et énervée de McKay à travers tout le couloir. Il doit être encore en train de s'énerver sur les nouveaux arrivants ou traiter les autres scientifiques d' "incompétent" ou encore de critiquer et de revérifier alors que tout est parfaitement juste. J'ai toujours été fasciné par la maniaquerie qu'avait Rodney de tout revérifier par lui-même. Peut-être est-ce du au fait qu'il sait tout…enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend. Doranda a bien démontré que ce génie pouvait se tromper. Quand j'y repense, je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment pour le fait qu'il m'ait désabusé, mais plutôt parce que j'avais failli le perdre ce jour là. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si sec quand il est venu me voir, enfin qu'il m'a attrapé au vol, alors que je le fuyais, pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne le sais plus et ca n'a plus aucune importance, il y a bien longtemps que tout est pardonné, et il m'a montré depuis qu'il avait appris quelque chose de cette histoire.

Ma route m'amène devant la porte de son labo, j'hésite à entrer dans ce sanctuaire de papiers d'emballage de barres chocolatées, de plateaux à demi vide et, de canettes et bouteilles vides. En fait c'est plus une porcherie, qu'un labo, comme les quartiers du scientifique d'ailleurs... Je ne les ai vus certes qu'une fois, le soir où j'ai dû le raccompagner, parce que monsieur avait appuyé sur les bouteilles de whisky, alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool et que c'est dangereux pour lui. Enfin d'après Carson. Mais je crois qu'il n'a jamais dormi aussi bien et aussi longtemps depuis que nous sommes ici. Le lendemain même avec sa magnifique gueule de bois, les cernes d'un kilomètre s'étaient réduites…disons à 500 mètres et son appétit était aussi revenu. Pour un temps du moins.

Je suis adossé à l'embrassure de la porte et attends que Rodney ait fini de hurler contre la petite chinoise…ou japonaise, je me rappelle plus…qui lui a encore fait un sandwich au concombre. Cela me fait sourire, c'est vrai que quand nous sommes arrivés, Rodney avait bien besoin d'un petit régime, mais en 3 ans, il a tellement maigri à cause du stress, des entrainements avec Ronon et de nos missions, qu'il aurait plus besoin d'une entrecôte, avec frites et salade pour faire joli. Je le laisse faire, règle numéro 1 avec Rodney quand un non scientifique rentrait dans son labo, attendre pour qu'on vous laisse entrer, sous peine de subir les foudres de Zeus.

En parlant de l'intéressé, il a remarqué ma présence.

- Quel mauvais vent vous amène par ici ? me lance-t-il.

Première pique de la journée, non en fait 4ème, mais aucune importance, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, même si son attitude me détend un peu. Si tu savais comment ta phrase s'approche de la vérité. Je lui offre un sourire, pour paraître normal. Mais je sais qu'il sent que quelque chose va lui tomber dessus. Je le vois dans ses yeux.

- Un très mauvais, je le crains.

Sa bouche dessine un O qui meurt dans sa gorge. Je commence à être mal à l'aise, cherche toujours l'ultime formulation, mais ne la trouve pas. Devant moins, les yeux bleus, reflète une inquiétude et appréhension profonde.

-Pourrions-nous parler dans un coin plus tranquille ?

-Euh…oui…bien sûr.

Il paraît soudain si docile, serais-je donc si transparent ? C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais su mentir ou cacher la vérité bien longtemps, enfin ce genre de vérité. Il m'entraine dans un coin plus tranquille de son labo, pendant le petit chemin, je manque de me casser la figure sur une peau de banane, quelle bonne blague cela aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances.

-Alors dites-moi pourquoi vous arborez la mine de "je dois lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle" ?

Son calme m'étonne, il sait qu'aujourd'hui je joue les oiseaux de mauvais augure et attend, comme un condamné attend sa sentence.

-Rodney…je…

-Allons Sheppard, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez faire dans la dentelle, dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici.

Ma gorge se noue, sa franchise me fait peur, j'ai peur de détruire cet homme qui a déjà tant souffert. Je me force un petit sourire, mais cela paraît tellement faux. Je cherche l'inspiration de l'écrivain, mais seul le terre à terre arrive. Je sais qu'il déteste qu'on tourne autour du pot, mais j'hésite à lui dire cette vérité sans le préparer. Rodney lui s'impatiente, je le vois, ses mains recommencent leurs exercices de pianiste. Ma contemplation me plonge dans un autre monde, que je quitte bien vite.

-Rodney, votre sœur est…morte ce matin…

Je vois son visage se déformer à cette révélation, allant de la surprise, à la douleur pour terminer à une profonde tristesse. Je n'ai pas eu le cran de continuer comme l'avait fait Elizabeth, je comprends sa froideur quand elle me l'a annoncé. Rodney ne dit rien, ne fait rien, il me regarde, attendant la phrase : "mais non c'est une blague" et les foudres pas vraiment méchantes qui s'en suivraient, mais devant mon silence, il comprend que je ne plaisante pas. Il inspire plusieurs fois avant de me demander d'une voix tremblante.

- Non.

- Une crise cardiaque,…elle paraissait dormir quand on l'a trouvée.

Il se retient au bureau, et ravale ses sanglots pour faire bonne figure. Je le vois qui se referme sur lui, s'écroule comme un château de cartes. Je n'ai eu qu'un contact de 3 mois avec Jeannie Miller McKay, mais déjà je me suis attaché à elle, c'était quelqu'un de bien et très proche de son frère, même si leurs rapports n'étaient pas ceux des contes de fée. Ma main se pose sur l'épaule de Rodney, je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul, que je suis là au cas où la peine serait trop grande. Il renifle quelques fois avant de se relever et souffler un bon coup.

- Ca va aller, me dit-il avec un sourire pour appuyer sa réponse.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui John, j'en suis sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Je sais qu'il joue un rôle, celui de l'homme qui ne s'est pas brisé, mais intérieurement j'ai bien entendu un bruit de verre cassé. Je lui tapote l'épaule d'un geste amical. Je sens qu'il veut que je parte, juste parce qu'il ne veut pas pleurer devant moi ou ses employés…la seule personne qui l'ait vu pleurer, c'est Carson.

- Je…je dois prendre l'air.

- Bien sûr.

Je le regarde s'en aller, j'ai toujours envié la relation entre Rodney et le médecin, leur tutoiement aussi. Je l'ai bien proposé à Rodney, mais il a refusé, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Il a certainement ses raisons, et comme nous le savons tous, Rodney est quelqu'un de très compliqué. Je soupire, le 100ème de la journée et il n'est que 14h30. Les antutres scientifiques me regardent, ils m'énervent, si bien que je leur ordonne sèchement de retourner à leur besogne avant de sortir du labo. J'aperçois Rodney à l'angle du couloir, adossé contre le mur, mais je respecte le fait qu'il ne veut pas partager sa peine, bien que mon désir profond serait de le prendre dans mes bras, de le réconforter et de lui dire ces phrases idiotes pour le réconforter. C'est là qu'il lève la tête vers moi, nos regards se croisent, fusionnent. Un frisson parcourt mon corps et avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il veut dire, Rodney s'en va en courant. J'amorce un pas pour le suivre, mais je change d'avis, sa peine est profonde, très profonde, mêlée de remords. J'ai peur pour lui, mais me force à lui faire confiance qu'il ne tentera rien de stupide. Encore en plus mauvais état qu'avant je quitte la section des scientifiques pour me rendre au briefing avec les Geniis qu'Elizabeth a organisé. La vie continue, je dois faire avec.


	2. Pov Rodney

_**Charlie : J'adore ton com, L'humour se trouve dans certaines pensées, répliques etc…**_

_**Alpheratz9 : Ben que dire, merci..ca me touche que la championne du Nc s'arrête sur ma fic…pour la suite. C'est ci-dessous**_

_**Laura : Et bien y a beaucoup de pauvre dans ce com…mais je ne suis jamais tendre avec Rodney…Influence de Rodneytorture( la faute à Rieval)**_

_**Choupinette : c est triste, mais y a que le triste qui m'inspire**_

_**Chapitre 2- POV RODNEY**_

Comment voulez-vous travailler, alors que vos employés ne font pas ce que vous leur demander ? Et après on me demande pourquoi je hurle du matin au soir. Cette chinoise ou japonaise, peu importe, m'a encore refait le coup du concombre. Comment peut-on être aussi débile pour arriver à refaire la même erreur par 10 fois. Je m'emporte contre la jeune femme. D'habitude il m'en faut plus pour sortir ainsi de mes gonds, en général je réserve cela pour mes fins de soirée. Mais aujourd'hui, il faut que j'évacue cette pression, ce nœud que j'ai au fond de l'estomac, cette impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose sans pouvoir déterminer ce que c'est. Une angoisse grandit en moi, je pressens déjà une mauvaise nouvelle se pointer à l'horizon.

Je mets du temps à remarquer la présence de John. Non en fait, je l'ai senti, il est là à attendre, n'osant entrer ou m'interrompre. Finalement la fille s'en va en pleurant et je me retourne vers le militaire, lui souriant comme à mon habitude.

- Quel mauvais vent vous amène par ici ? Lui lançai-je.

C'est là, exactement là, à cet instant que je le vois se battre avec lui même, de chercher quelque chose que je ne voudrais certainement pas entendre.

- Un très mauvais je le crains, me répond-il.

Mes doutes se concrétisent, aujourd'hui, ma mauvaise nouvelle prend des airs d'ami. Je me déconnecte lentement de la réalité, ma tête s'embrouille, j'ai chaud, je crois que je lui réponds un « oh » ou du moins j'en commence le mouvement.

-Pourrions-nous parler dans un coin plus tranquille ?

-Euh…oui…bien sûr, articulai-je.

Je me surprends à être aussi calme, peut-être qu'inconsciemment je me suis préparé à encaisser. Je l'entraine près de la remise et lui fait face. Il me dévisage comme il a l'habitude de le faire quand il a une chose importante à me dire. Je m'inquiète, John n'est pas quelqu'un de très subtil dans les affaires délicates. Il se met à parler…enfin parler, plutôt commencer cette phrase de préparation. J'attends frustré par l'ignorance, frustré et inquiet de le voir ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je le pousse, un peu désagréablement et obtient ma réponse.

-Rodney, votre sœur est…morte ce matin…

Je le regrette déjà, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je renonce à cette stupide préparation de « vous devez être fort » ou encore « c'est votre sœur… » N'importe quoi. Mais là sa réponse me frappe de plein fouet, me transperce jusque dans mon âme. Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer et regrette amèrement de ne pouvoir revenir en arrière. Le cours d'un instant je l'observe, espérant voir briller dans ses yeux cette malicieuse lueur qui s'y installe quand il lâche une idiotie quelconque, mais rien…rien en cet instant n'aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui nous étouffe l'un et l'autre. La réalité s'impose à moi par le vert clair, brillant et inquiet de John. J'essaye de me calmer, de retarder ce sentiment qui est en train de naître en moi. Je respire en longues inspirations, pour finalement lâcher un "non". Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, les mots meurent dans ma gorge. En y réfléchissant à quoi cela m'aurait servi de dire autre chose ? Jeannie aurait-elle été moins morte ? D'habitude beau parleur, je me confonds dans le silence. Parler, toujours parler, cela ne sert plus à rien. Ou alors à si peu, à faire semblant. Mais à quoi bon ? Au fond, rien ne sert à rien.

- Une crise cardiaque,…elle paraissait dormir quand on l'a trouvé.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je ne trouve même pas la force de pleurer. Cependant j'en ai autant besoin qu'envie. Mais pas devant lui, pas devant John, je retiens ma fontaine pour plus tard. J'ai la tête qui me tourne et doit me tenir au bureau. Cela me réconforte de ne pas avoir à regarder le militaire dans les yeux, je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de me nicher dans ses bras et pleurer….toutes les larmes que je ravale difficilement une part une.

Sa phrase résonne dans ma tête, sans vouloir cesser. C'est toujours ce qu'on dit quand quelqu'un est mort « il a l'air de dormir ». Mais ce n'est qu'hypocrisie. On sait très bien que la mort ne ressemble pas au sommeil et on voit très bien la différence. L'homme a peur de la mort, il n'ose pas l'affronter. Aussi il se tranquillise en la comparant à l'immense plaisir qu'est un sommeil peuplé de rêves. Jeannie, ce matin, ne rêvait pas, elle n'existait plus ! Et au lieu de cette expression de bonheur qu'on peut lire sur les traits d'un être cher endormi, il y a une raideur terrifiante.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me remémorer ma dernière visite chez Jeannie, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Oh John, si tu savais comme ce simple geste vient comme un baume sur mon cœur. Je te remercie muettement d'être là, mais j'ai besoin de la solitude pour réfléchir, pour me retrouver et faire mon deuil. Je me reprends, il faut que je sorte d'ici.

- Ca va aller...

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui John, j'en suis sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Je prends un peu d'assurance, même si je sais que je suis mauvais acteur devant John. Je n'ai jamais su vraiment lui mentir. Il me tapote l'épaule pour me réconforter. Je me laisse faire, mais bientôt mon chagrin devient trop grand pour le retenir. Il faut impérativement que je quitte cette pièce avant de craquer.

- Je…je dois prendre l'air.

- Bien sûr.

Je m'enfuis pratiquement du labo. Je sens que John veut me suivre, mais ne le fait pas. Seul Carson sait pourquoi je continue à vouvoyer John, pourquoi je continue à l'appeler Sheppard et en de très rares occasions comme aujourd'hui, John. J'ai peur de trop m'attacher à lui, pour connaître finalement le même sentiment que maintenant si je venais à le perdre. A cette pensée, mes jambes commencent à me lâcher, je dois me retenir au mur. La distance entre lui et moi n'est pas encore assez grande, mais je ne peux plus avancer. J'ai envie de vomir, un nouveau vertige me force à fermer les yeux et m'adosser au mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens ce frisson dans la nuque qu'on a parfois quand on est épié. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur ceux de John. Ils sont emplis d'inquiétude et de remords. Son regard m'attendrit, je me sens aspiré par ce vert et baisse ma garde quelques secondes. Je sais que cela suffit à John pour me percer à jour. Je ne peux plus soutenir son regard nullement pesant, retrouvant l'usage de mes jambes je fuis, encore une fois aussi vite que je le peux sans regarder derrière moi.

Ma course effrénée m'amène aux balcons. Le virage à prendre m'enlève mes dernières forces. Je tombe à genoux arrivé à mon refuge de fortune. Chaque respiration me fait souffrir. Mes poumons en feux se liquéfient, du moins j'en ai l'impression. Ma tête bourdonne, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va éclater. Ma souffrance me dépasse, si bien que je me mets à hurler à m'en casser la voix avant de frapper de mes mains le sol froid. Je le tape à en avoir les mains en sang, mes forces m'abandonnent, tout ce que je peux faire c'est me pencher en avant et pleurer. La nuit vient de tomber sur Atlantis, et comme à chaque fois, elle est glacée. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis sur ce balcon, la tête contre le sol, laissant le froid m'engourdir, m'anesthésier, moi et ma douleur. Ma vie défile sous mes yeux, tous les moments passés avec ma sœur, les bons comme les mauvais. Même si nous n'avions plus un très bon contact, nous étions proches, nous étions là l'un pour l'autre. Mon Dieu, l'imparfait s'installe déjà en parlant d'elle. Je ne veux pas, non, ca doit être un rêve, un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller bientôt. Mes mains endolories n'ont plus la force de taper, alors du front je recommence. Je n'ai plus de force et pourtant j'arrive encore à bouger la tête. Je me sens si vide, sans famille ni racine.

- Rodney…bloody Hell…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je ne suis plus vraiment conscient de ce qui se passe, mais je reconnais l'accent de Carson, je me sens soulever et atterrit sur une surface chaude et molle. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Je suis un glaçon comparé à lui, il le sent, me frictionne pour me chauffer. Mais qui a dit que je voulais de la chaleur ? J'essaye de lui échapper, mais cette fois mes forces m'ont complètement abandonné. Je n'ai d'autres choix que d'accepter son aide et laisse céder mes barrières pour à nouveau éclater en sanglots dans ses bras.

- Chuuut…Rodney….

Chhut Rodney ? Il me parle comme à un enfant qui serait tombé. Mais ca m'apaise, sa main sur mon dos m'apaise, son bercement m'apaise, si bien que je commence à somnoler. Piégé entre 2 mondes, je sens à peine le médecin m'emmener l'infirmerie. Je suis trop fatigué pour apprécier la douceur du lit. Carson me soigne, mais pas seulement physiquement, comme John avant lui, il remet une couche de ce baume guérisseur sur mon cœur…sur mon âme si fragile. Il reste à mon chevet jusqu'à ce que je fuis définitivement la réalité pour me réfugier dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. L'Enterrement

Merci pour vos coms et désolé de l'attente. Je m'excuse surtout auprès de Charlie. Sadique que je suis, j'adore faire languir mes lecteurs….mouahahahahha

_Note : Les phrases en italiques sont des pensées_

**Chapitre 3- l'Enterrement**

Les jours qui suivirent l'annonce de la mort de Jeannie se passèrent dans une atmosphère, étrange, lourde, presque suffocante. Son mari avait fait part à Elizabeth qu'ils pouvaient venir à l'enterrement s'ils le souhaitaient et en bonne diplomate, elle lui avait renvoyé un mail avec une réponse positive, croyant bien faire. D'ailleurs tout le monde sur la base était à peu près d'accord que cela serait bénéfique pour le scientifique. Tous sauf le principal intéressé. Rodney, avait très mal réagi, lorsqu'Elizabeth lui avait fait part de la date de l'enterrement et avait catégoriquement refusé d'y aller. La pauvre jeune femme avait dû subir un long sermon sans fondement avant que le scientifique ne la laisse en plan à la porte de son labo. Weir avait soupiré, se disant que cela pouvait être pire, quand elle entendit un bruit de vitre brisée. Elle s'était précipitée dans le labo, pour voir la vitre qui donnait sur un autre laboratoire, brisée et Rodney juste devant, accroupi, se tenant le poignet. Même avec les protestations du scientifique elle l'avait amené à l'infirmerie et n'était parti que quand Carson avait personnellement pris Rodney en charge. Carson avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais n'obtenait que des grognements incompréhensibles de la part du scientifique. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis l'incident du balcon qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. A chaque visite Carson voyait son ami en plus mauvais état que la veille. Leur relation en avait aussi pris un coup, car Rodney s'était métamorphosé en Echo, réduisant ses longues tirades à des mots isolés. Le médecin l'avait soigné et il était parti, sans rien dire, il avait disparu à l'angle du couloir, laissant un Carson inquiet et soupirant derrière lui.

Depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Rodney évite tout le monde. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Certes cette attitude à se laisser aller est à peu près normale lors d'une perte, mais avec Rodney cela prend des airs de marathon. Il sort à peine de son laboratoire et quand il le fait c'est pour aller se réfugier dans ses quartiers. J'ai l'impression que seules les interventions de John, Teyla, Elizabeth, Radek et même Ronon, le forcent à vivre. Il n'est plus rare que l'un de nous arrache Rodney à son ordinateur pour le faire manger, dormir ou encore tout simplement lui faire prendre l'air. Quand je l'ai trouvé sur le balcon, je m'étais dit que le plus dur était passé, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que le plus dur reste à venir. Je crains le jour de l'enterrement, tout le monde essaye de faire entendre raison à notre canadien, mais il est bien têtu. Il ne viendra pas, il n'est pas prêt. Il me l'a dit le matin où il est venu me voir après s'être disputé avec Elizabeth. C'est bien la seule chose que j'ai compris dans ses grognements ou gémissements. Sa peine se transforme en colère, la colère en haine, sa haine se tourne contre lui et le ronge. Il s'en veut, alors que ce n'est pas sa faute. Cela fait à présent 3 jours que je n'ai ni vu, ni parler à Rodney. Il doit être dans ses quartiers…ou quelque part d'autre…isolé du monde, baignant dans son chagrin. J'aimerai tellement l'aider, mais je me heurte toujours à un mur, tout ce que je peux faire, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre…qu'il soit prêt.

Dieu seul savait ce qu'il faisait toute la journée enfermé. Par moment et pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie Carson ou John trouvaient toujours un prétexte pour passer devant ses quartiers et prêter l'oreille pour entendre un bruit quelconque qui leur signalait que Rodney vivait toujours. Ils n'osaient pas entrer, de de peur de brusquer le scientifique ou d'essuyer encore un rejet douloureux voire dans le pire des scénarios à le pousser involontairement à se faire mal.

Ce soir là, John était en patrouille dans les couloirs des couloirs inférieurs. Rares étaient les personnes qui venaient ici, pourquoi d'ailleurs, cette partie servait de remise pour l'expédition. Plongé dans ses pensées qui étaient majoritairement tournés vers Rodney, John avançait, la lampe torche de son arme allumée. Comme tous les autres, il voyait l'état de Rodney se détériorer et comme tout le monde il regardait sans pouvoir agir. Rodney ne le laissait même plus l'approcher, dès qu'il entrait quelque part où le scientifique se trouvait, celui-ci partait presque en courant. Il se demandait bien pourquoi le scientifique avait cette attitude à son égard. Etait-ce à cause du fait que c'était lui qui avait causé cette situation en lui disant la vérité ou était-ce parce qu'il ne supportait pas de regarder John dans les yeux sans craquer. ? Le militaire soupira. Il éprouvait de profonds liens affectifs avec le scientifique et veillait toujours sur lui, même si les choses avaient changé. John n'aurait jamais cru l'admettre, mais le Rodney des bons jours lui manquait terriblement. Il n'y avait plus de hurlement en passant devant les labos, ni de séances de vol qui donnaient des sueurs froides au militaire.

Un bruit de bouteille roulant par terre arracha John à sa rêverie. Dégainant son arme il se dirigea vers la source de ce son. L'adrénaline éveillait ses sens, qui pouvait bien être ici à cette heure-ci ? Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, la faible lumière de sa torche dévoila une bouteille qui roulait à ses pieds. Il se pencha et la prit d'une main. Aucune étiquette dessus, mais à l'odeur c'était assez fort. Un froissement de tissu fit lever sa lampe à John qui découvrit alors une silhouette recroquevillée entre les caisses. A la carrure c'était un homme. John fronça les sourcils et s'avança quelques peu.

- Vous allez bien monsieur ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant l'homme qui murmura un allez vous en tout en fuyant la lumière qui l'aveugler beaucoup trop à son goût. Cette voix n'était peut-être qu'un murmure, mais John aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, parce que lorsqu'on tient à quelqu'un, on se rappelle de certains détails, ici le militaire était sûr d'avoir reconnu le pauvre bougre qui s'était réfugié ici et cela ne l'enchanta guère, parce qu'il savait que cela allait être un envoi au front et déjà qu'il était une véritable catastrophe avec ses propres sentiments, que serait-ce de gérer ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. ? John s'humecta la lèvre inférieure et se lança finalement, peut-être aurait-il un peu plus de chance cette fois-ci.

- Rodney…

La seule réponse qu'il obtient fut un renfrognement de la part du pseudo-nommé. La mine inquiète, John se pinça les lèvres laissant le temps à Rodney de récupérer, même s'il n'avait strictement rien fait. L'américain savait par expérience le pouvoir des mots, surtout sur quelqu'un d'émotionnellement fragilisé. Il devait peser ses paroles pour parvenir à arracher Rodney d'ici.

- McKay, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici voyons….un lit serait mieux non ?

Toujours pas de réponse. _OOOOOOOOKKKKKK_ pensa Sheppard en réfléchissant comment diable faire bouger le scientifique. _Peut-être devrais-je aller chercher Carson…mauvaise idée, on sait comment cela va terminer, calmants et infirmière. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il lui faut en ce moment….alors quoi j'appelle la dépanneuse ? T'es lourd quand tu réfléchis….et toi t'es lourd de me faire discuter avec moi-même._

Ce cher Colonel secoua la tête. Pas de repos et travail imposé cela ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. Sans parler de cette situation.-ci dont il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment en sortir. Las d'essayer de résonner Rodney par la parole, sachant déjà que quand le scientifique campait sur ses positions il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis, il se décida de parler par les gestes. Il se rapprocha, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique.

- Je vais vous ramener à vos quar…. il ne peut terminer sa phrase.

Carson était en retard. Les heures de sa garde avaient défilées sans qu'il s'en rende compte, tellement qu'il avait manqué la sonnerie de son réveil. Le départ d'Atlantis était prévu pour neuf heures ce matin là. Tout le monde devait déjà attendre en salle d'embarquement, l'enterrement ayant lieu à 11 heures. Tout en nouant sa cravate en toute hâte, il passa devant les quartiers de Rodney sans trop faire attention, du moins pour quelques mètres. Sa dernière conversation avec le scientifique lui revint en mémoire. Combien de chance y avait-il qu'il pose un lapin à sa famille ? Qu'est-ce qui arriverait s'il ne venait pas. ? Carson hésita. Il aimait McKay, c'était un membre de sa famille sur Atlantis, mais il savait comment Rodney allait réagir si rien de ce dont pourquoi il s'inquiétait avait lieu d'être. Toujours les mains sur sa cravate, il décida finalement d'enlever celle-ci et rebroussa chemin pour en avoir le cœur net. Il allait sonner quand à son grand étonnement et gêne aussi la porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un qu'il honnêtement s'attendait à voir partout sauf dans les quartiers du scientifique.

- John ? S'exclama-t-il ne cachant nullement son étonnement.

Sheppard avait la tête légèrement baissée, il venait juste de se réveiller et en réalisant où il était il avait dans l'intention de se rendre chez lui. Mais seulement voilà, il tomba sur Carson. La voix typique du médecin le raidit sur place, alors que son sang fit trois tours complets. Comment expliquer ? John inspira longuement et releva la tête vers le médecin, un petit sourire qui lui causa une douleur assez franche qu'il s'efforça à cacher.

- Carson !...Qu'est-ce que….vous faites ici ?

_Bravo John, très bien articulé, t'as pas l'air amoché_ se reprocha-t-il en affichant toujours un sourire il le sentait complètement bête. Carson, lui, le toisa du regard et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine

- Et bien je pourrais vous poser la même question Colonel répliqua-t-il légèrement suspicieux-

John ouvrit la bouche, lui faisant adopter la position du poisson rouge hors de l'eau, signe qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Après quelques « eh bien….c'est à dire » , il baissa les yeux.

John n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de la part du scientifique qui avait une force insoupçonnée. Surtout aidé par la surprise, il parvint à mettre John à terre.

- Je vous ai dit de partir ! hurla-t-il désespéré en essayant de libérer ses poignets que John avaient saisis. Il était encore un peu sonné, mais pas assez pour ne pas se défendre. Il secoua la tête et reprit rapidement le contrôle de la situation en plaquant de manière experte Rodney au sol . Son visage mordit la poussière, s'écrasant contre le revêtement froid, alors que comme un animal blessé il continuait de se débattre faiblement.

- Vous allez vous calmer Rodney ! ordonna le Colonel en le mettant en position de faiblesse. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de traiter ainsi son canadien, mais le malheureux avait perdu tout contrôle, alors il devait en imposer un, même si ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon pour calmer le scientifique qui à présent reposait là, tremblant, gémissant, soumis au maintien de son ami.

- Je vous lâche, si vous me promettez d'être un bon garçon et de ne pas faire de bêtises, est-ce clair !?

Rodney se débattit un court instant, la respiration comme un cheval qui avait couru la course de sa vie, il avait chaud ce qui était en grande partie la faute de l'alcool, mais pas seulement. Pour qui ce militaire se prenait ? Le traiter ainsi, comme s'il était un vulgaire ennemi qu'on peut lessiver comme on le veut. La situation était déjà assez humiliante pour le scientifique, mais non John devait en rajouter. Cependant il se calma quelque peu,

Sentir John sur lui, lui imposer des choix, le forcer à se lâcher, à s'abandonner pour se calmer, l'apaisait réellement. Il se surprit à aimer cette sensation que quelqu'un puisse décider à sa place et réalisa que John ne lui faisait pas mal, il ne faisait qu'être son support pour l'empêcher de tomber encore plus bas. Cela l'effraya, être aussi proche de cet homme qui figurait parmi ses rares amis, le gênait, mais bientôt il fut trop dans le coton pour penser quoique ce soit. L'effort l'avait épuisé et par la suite il ne sentit que deux bras le soulevant et le cœur de Sheppard battre contre son oreille avant qu'il n'y ait du mouvement.

- John ? Appela Carson en fronçant les sourcils et attendant toujours une réponse, car le pseudo-nommé semblait en plein visionnage d'un film imaginaire. En y regardant de plus près, Carson se rendit compte qu''il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir une mauvaise nuit. Sheppard semblait tout juste sorti de la machine à laver ou du sèche linge ou peut-être des deux. Le sommeil inconfortable encore peint sur le visage, les cheveux carrément en forêt après la tempête, les habits froissés et surtout une marque un peu rougeâtre sur la mâchoire. Pas de doute, John avait passé la nuit ici et pas des plus tranquilles. La sensation d'être observé sortit John de sa rêverie. L'émeraude rencontra l'azur avant d'y lire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

- Carson…ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !? Se justifia automatiquement le militaire, signe qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il savait que Carson était un véritable grisli quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de McKay et un faux pas en cet instant aurait signé des visites médicales douloureuses pendant un long, très long bout de temps.

- Bien sûr !? Vous êtes voyant j'ai oublié cela !

- _Pas bon du tout ça_….Il ne s'est rien passé je vous le jure. _Je veux bien admettre que c'était…, mais je sais me tenir comme même._

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, vu votre…

Un gémissement provenant de l'intérieur interrompit le médecin et d'ailleurs John dut s'effacer pour laisser entrer l'écossais sous peine d'être piétiné sans préavis. John le suivit en silence, arrêtant le médecin avant qu'il n'arrive trop près du lit.

- Non, laissez-le, cela fait tout juste 2 heures qu'il dort. murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller le scientifique qui dormait à plat ventre à présent sur le lit. Carson ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser de cette situation et lança un regard interrogateur au militaire.

- Venez, je vais vous expliquer.

Il l'amena quelque peu à part et laissa la porte qui séparait le living-room de la chambre légèrement entre-ouverte. Le militaire hésita avant de commencer son récit. Ce qui poussa le médecin impatient à lancer un alors ?

-Hier soir, je faisais ma patrouille dans l'aile sud, comme chaque soir… il s'interrompit, se revoyant parcourant les couloirs.

-Et ? L'encouragea Beckett.

- Et il était là…entre les caisses…bon sang Carson si vous l'aviez vu…c'était tellement…irréel.

Carson fronça les sourcils. Irréel ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

John lui raconta assez superficiellement ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il ne voulait pas trop rentrer dans les détails, sachant que Rodney le tuerait déjà probablement pour mettre Carson dans la confidence.

- … quant à son comportement…on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à…

-fuir ? Acheva Carson qui avait retrouvé un certain calme, l'homme devant lui ne lui mentait pas et tant mieux parce que sinon cela aurait été du filet américain à la capt'aine Kirk qu'on aurait servi au diner ce soir là.

- Oui.

- Vous ? S'enquit le médecin en essayant de coller les morceaux de ce puzzle ensemble.

- Peut-être…honnêtement….je crois qui

- Mais puisqu'il vous fuyait pourquoi êtes-vous ici dans ce cas.

Réflexion pertinente, John avait voulu partir après avoir ramené le scientifique dans ses quartiers et l'avoir mis au lit après une bataille avec les vêtements du canadien qui ne pouvait pas dormir en uniforme complet. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Parce qu'il m'a demandé de rester, Carson…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, ne sachant que dire. Au bout de quelques minutes et après un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre, Sheppard reprit la parole.

- Je pense qu'avec la gueule de bois qu'il aura, il ne pourra pas vraiment aller à l'enterrement.

- Oui, je crois aussi…et j'ajouterai même que cela l'arrange d'un certain point de vue.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Sheppard de lever les sourcils.

- Vous croyez qu'il l'a fait exprès pour ne pas y aller ?

- Oui et non…nous connaissons tous Rodney et sa tête de mule, s'il ne veut pas faire quelque chose, il ne le fera pas, mais avec la pression qu'il a eu ces derniers jours, je crois qu'inconsciemment cela l'arrange de ne pas venir.

- Mais…il en a besoin pour son deuil. Il le regrettera amèrement s'il ne vient pas.

Carson offrit un regard triste à John. Le militaire avait raison, mais Rodney devait gérer son deuil comme il le voulait et tourner la page quand il serait prêt.

- Je sais John, mais il a besoin de temps et de soutien pour passer cette épreuve.

John acquiesça et se rapprocha de la chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte et s'appuyer contre l'encadrement. Rodney ne parlait jamais de sa famille, juste par moment quand il se lâchait un peu, il laissait glisser quelques informations, mais c'était tellement peu qu'en fait tout ce que Sheppard savait sur Rodney, c'était son parcourt professionnel et la vie commune d'Atlantis. Il se demandait bien pourquoi la mort de Jeannie avait causé un dérèglement aussi brutal chez le scientifique, certes la mort de sa sœur était tragique et douloureuse, mais pas à ce point là. Que cachait cette mort ? Pourquoi Rodney se sentait-il donc si coupable ? Que des questions qui resteront un long moment sans réponse, Sheppard le craignait. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant tourner la tête.

- Allez-vous préparer, je vais rester avec lui. Murmura la voix typiquement écossaise du médecin chef, mais il se confronta à un refus comme il s'y attendait. Il comprenait pourquoi John voulait rester, il se sentait responsable pour ce qui arrivait au scientifique, peut-être bien parce qu'il avait tout fait commencer en lui annonçant la nouvelle.

- John, je sais que vous voulez le bien de Rodney, mais ce n'est pas en restant ici et en vous enterrant avec lui que vous l'aiderez. Je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre il aimerait savoir comment c'était et là vous pourrez lui raconter.

John ne bougea pas, quelque chose l'en empêchait, quelque chose qu'il essayait de faire taire depuis quelques mois et qui avec l'incident d'hier était revenu au galop avec une inquiétude grotesque. Il devait s'assurer lui-même que McKay allait bien, enfin bien, n'allait pas tenter de recommencer l'expérience de la cuite. D'un autre côté, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que Carson avait raison, qu'il avait malheureusement des obligations et que Rodney aimerait savoir, mais dans le combat raison contre cœur, le cœur l'emporte dans la majorité des cas, celui-ci ne fit pas exception.

- Non, je reste, il aura besoin d'un visage familier et…

- Je comprends Colonel, mais vous êtes leader de cette base en plus d'ê

- Justement, Elizabeth y va, alors cela serait plus sage que je reste pour la surveillance de la cité, on ne peut pas tous partir non plus.

- John, qu'allez-vous faire si vous restez ici ? Certainement pas votre travail de militaire. Cessez de vous torturer pour hier soir. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait….allez à cet enterrement…je resterai avec Rodney jusqu'à votre retour et s'il y a un problème, je prends le risque d'appeler le SGC cela vous va ?

John déglutit difficilement. Le médecin ne l'avait pas tout à fait convaincu, mais il se faisait une raison et puis Beckett veillerait bien sur son scientifique. Un triste sourire se peignit sur son visage. Son scientifique ? De quel droit ? Il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. John soupira. Tout était si compliqué en ce moment et l'état de Rodney n'arrangeait rien du tout.

- J'ai pu le débarrasser de la plupart de ses vêtements superficiels, mais il a tenu à garder ma veste, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Carson lui sourit et acquiesça. Des fois Sheppard était aveugle devant certains signes ou naïf et cela le faisait toujours sourire, pour une fois que ce n'était pas Rodney.

- Allez-y maintenant.

John soupira encore. Honnêtement il n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie d'aller à cet enterrement. Mais la vie c'est la vie, on y peut rien. Il arriva au pas de la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois. Il observa Carson s'installer au bord du lit et caresser doucement les cheveux de McKay. Une pointe de jalousie dans la gorge, il quitta les quartiers du canadien avec la ferme intention de revenir rapidement.


End file.
